Code
by keiz
Summary: Takao memberitahu Midorima tentang pengacakan huruf. Dan Midorima menggunakan itu untuk... Warn! FF gaje :")


Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi F's

OC and plot are Shirayukeii's

.

.

.

"Shin-chan, mau kuberi tahu sesuatu yang menarik?"

Pemuda pemilik hawk-eye itu memasukkan secara acak barangnya ke dalam tas dan segera menutupnya. Lelaki surai hijau yang berada di sampingnya menaikkan kacamata dengan elegan. Menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia sebenarnya sedikit tertarik dengan obrolan rekannya itu.

"Jadi, ini semacam kode atau bahasa isyarat —yah, apapun itu." Takao mulai menjelaskan ketika mereka berdua sudah melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu—nodayo."

"Kau tahu huruf alfabet kan? Kita bisa menyusunnya terbalik tapi huruf vokal tetap diletakkan ditempatnya. Seperti huruf pertama adalah 'a' kemudian huruf 'b' diletakkan pada posisi huruf "z" dan di depannya kita letakkan huruf 'c' begitulah." Takao menggerakkan jarinya menulis huruf imajiner di depan wajahnya. Midorima mengangguk mengerti. Tidak sulit untuk membuat pemuda yang selalu serius dalam segala hal itu paham.

"Aku mengerti-nanodayo. Lalu apa gunanya kau memberitahuku hal semacam ini?"

"Mungkin bisa kau gunakan untuk sesuatu -misalnya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau katakan."

Takao tersenyum jahil tepat sebelum mereka berpisah di pertigaan. Pemuda surai hitam itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Midorima tampak merona.

"Gunakan itu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu, Shin-chan."

*

"Sudah kukatakan kau harus menyederhanakan persamaan ini dulu-nodayo." Midorima menunjuk deretan angka di depannya dengan sebal. Gadis surai coklat itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dan sudah kukatakan kalau ini sangat sulit, Midorima-kun."

Pemuda berkacamata itu menghela nafas. Berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain dibalik helaan nafas itu. Bukan karena Kirihara Nagisa, gadis yang duduk di depannya itu tidak bisa mengerjakan soal yang ia berikan. Namun karena ekspresi lucu yang diberikan gadis itu.

Bagaimana bisa Midorima tahan dengan wajah seperti itu?

Tiba-tiba perkataan Takao terlintas di benaknya. Menyusun ulang alfabet, huh?

"Pokoknya kau kerjakan soal itu dulu. Akan kubuatkan soal yang lain-nanodayo."

Kirihara memandang Midorima sebal. Sudah berapa kali ia katakan kalau soalnya sulit? Tidak mengertikah Midorima jika kemampuan otaknya sangat terbatas?

"Lupakan soal yang itu dan coba kau pahami soal yang ini. Gunakan otakmu-nanodayo." Midorima memberikan selembar kertas berisi rentetan kata. Kirihara mendecih kecil ketika Midorima menyuruhnya menggunakan otak. Perempuan itu pintar jika masalah hati, bukan otak! Dasar mata empat!

Kedua alis Kirihara bertaut. Terlihat kerutan di dahinya. Ia tidak mengerti. Sungguh tidak mengerti. Apa yang dituliskan oleh lelaki berkacamata itu? Hanya kalimat, sih. Tapi ini bukan bahasa manusia! Apa ia bercanda ketika menyuruhnya memahami kalimat tak logis itu?

 ** _'Aru pencuraipu, zoxot.'_**

Midorima dengan cepat mengetahui keadaan. Tangannya terulur untuk memberikan kertas yang lainnya.

Kirihara mendesah. Semoga saja bukan soal tambahan atau apapun itu.

Eh?

Eh?!

Kertas yang barusan diberikan oleh Midorima berisi huruf alfabet secara urut dan di bawahnya tertera huruf yang susunannya sudah diacak.

Oh, Kirihara mengerti sekarang.

Jadi ia tinggal menyamakan huruf yang di bawah dengan huruf yang di atas. Mudah sekali.

Manik hazelnutnya kembali menelusuri kertas pertama yang diberikan Midorima.

Perlahan kedua ujung bibir gadis itu terangkat. Matanya meneduh hangat ketika mengetahui makna dari kata tak jelas itu. Pandangannya mengalih pada pemuda surai hijau yang sibuk membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Menyembunyikan semburat merah yang terlihat jelas di pipinya.

"Dan si bodoh ini juga, Midorima-kun."

.

.

.

.

 **END**

NB : Jika menyusun ulang alfabet seperti yang dikatakan Takao(?) maka akan jadi seperti ini,

azyxewvtisrqpnomlkjhugfdcb

Silahkan cocokin sama alfabet biasa dan cari tau apa yang si lumut hijau katakan~~~~ '0')/

Kenapa jadi semi-riddle(?) :"v

Ya itu pokoknya :"v udah ah gaje banget sih ini :"V maafkan kegajean saiah eaw(?) :"v alay duh /mati


End file.
